


Lemme Smash

by CrystalQueer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Meme, Memes, becky lemme smash, i guess, i took forty minutes of my time to script the lemme smash video, this is a giant fucking meme, what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: Memes taken too far





	Lemme Smash

“Hey Veronica.” JD greeted her at school that morning. Before she could reply, he followed it with, “lemme smash. Please?”

Veronica snorted. The night before she had sent him the link to a stupid meme video, and now he was quoting it at her. “No, Ron.” She replied, trying and failing to keep a straight face. “Go find Becky.”

It was JD’s turn to laugh as he continued, “you want some fuck?” He said. Veronica snorted again.

“No Ron, I don’t want some fuck.” She replied, still trying and failing at keeping a straight face. Who could blame her? The entire exchange was ridiculous.

JD held up a blue hair tie. “I got you some blue.”

She squinted at the hair tie. Was that hers? Possibly. Before she could answer JD, the bell for first period rang and Veronica regretted showing up for school late.

Later that day, Veronica was sitting with the Heathers during lunch. They were talking idly when JD came over to talk to Veronica.

“Hey girl, want some tail?” He asked, flicking his trenchcoat behind him. Veronica started to laugh which made him laugh. All of the Heathers were baffled.

“What the fuck?” Muttered Chandler.

“Shhh.” McNamara replied with a grin suggesting she knew what was going on but was trying to hide the fact that she knew what was going on.

Duke stayed quiet, but looked somewhat amused.

When Veronica got herself together, she replied, “Ugh, Ron, your tail is small.”

“What? Swiggity,” he was laughing and Veronica was laughing and they had to pause. The Heathers were still baffled. “Swooty?” JD finally managed to finish.

He gestured at McNamara, who tossed over a yellow hair tie, which only made Veronica laugh more. Duke and Chandler were slowly catching on.

“Want some yellow?” JD said, offering the hair tie. Veronica couldn’t reply, she was too busy laughing. “She doesn’t want yellow..”

He pulled the blue hairtie from one of his pockets and offered them both. “Blue and yellow? No..”

Veronica stood slowly, doing her best to stop laughing. JD was managing to remain straight faced, but he was grinning like an idiot.

“Ron, I’m leaving.” Veronica said, slowly standing up and walking around the table to sit next to a miffed Chandler.

“Becky no!” JD called softly. “Becky lemme smash!”

Everyone at the table lost it.

When they calmed down, JD continued to speak with the seriousness of someone delivering a monologue in a shakespearian play.

“What has my life come to? Becky thought my tail was big. Becky used to lemme smash. But Becky is smashin’ Ben. Ben is a hoe.”

Veronica leaned towards Chandler. “You’re Ben,” she said. Chandler glared at her. “Are you implying I’m a hoe?”

“Uh, no?” Veronica shrugged. “I’m implying that you’re cute and I’d let you smash if I wasn’t with JD.”

Chandler blanched. “Veronica, what the fuck.”

Everyone lost it again. Veronica raised her voice slightly so she could be heard. “I’m not sorry!”

They had to take a few minutes to calm down again.

“Fuck this nest! Fuck Ben!” JD finally continued, gesturing with conviction. “I need you Becky! Becky lemme smash!”

“I'mma get that bitch a stick.” JD continued, pulling a small stuck out of his trenchcoat. “Bitches love sticks.”

For the third time, everyone started laughing again. JD tossed the stick into a nearby trashcan.

“Wrong stick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://dukesfancyasshorse.tumblr.com/
> 
> this was terrible to write but i still wrote it
> 
> blease leave a comment if u like it


End file.
